The story of Edward
by Danitita 2002
Summary: What would happen if some people had the courage to tell something that happened a long time ago? Something about a family in the mansion.


Chapter 1 Edgar

"There is a story that nobody knows, not even Edward himself, what he does not know is that his father was not his only relative, but you do not know what happened to them."

"But ... what would happen if suddenly someone from the inventor's family appears?"

"And that someone would be able to tell something that happened a long time ago in the mansion?"

This is where the story begins ...

It's been a long time since I left suburbia, it took more than 3 years and now I was back, but I did not want to talk to anyone even with my strange appearance.

She wore a long black suit with long sleeves and a red bow, a black hat, a mask that had a strange face and black gloves on it.

I had all this to hide my body and my hands, but that was not the important thing, it was that I had no idea how my family was since I left.

I know that the walk to the mansion on the hill was going to be long but it was worth it, between the walk there were scratches on the trees, it was strange because that was not there when I left.

Finally, I had reached the door of the mansion but they did not look in good condition, I made an effort to enter even through the bushes that there were.

But I was surprised by what was before me, the garden was full of topiaros each one turned into a masterpiece.

There were different animals but I noticed one that was in the center, it was a giant hand.

"Hi, is there anyone here?"

Suddenly I feel that someone is watching me, I look at a window that was on top of the mansion, there was a person standing there looking but then disappears from my sight.

I decided it was time to go in, at first I knock on the door but the strange thing was that nobody would. I decided to play again and nothing.

It was clear that there was someone inside but, who was it? I decided to open the heavy door to enter.

"What happened here?"

When entering the whole place was dark, there were several machines full of cobwebs as if no one had occupied them long ago.

My eyes are turned to a large leather book that was on the floor. In the title said "Creations of Vicent", Vicent was my father.

When I opened it I saw that it showed step by step how each machine was created, among them were the machines to make cookies and a lettuce cutter that was also a machine but in human form and in their hands had scissors to cut the food.

But turning the page I find something new and impossible, the theme was "Man artifial", I turn the page and I found the same cutting machine but this time I had legs, on the other page the cutting machine had no legs .

When I go through the pages you see that the machine is putting intestines, heart, brain and more inside, then you see that the lifeless machine becomes a person.

The last step showed a man in a leather suit full of buckles and belts but because he was created from the cutting machine, his hands were scissors.

Already in the last step was shown a man in a different suit and this time with human hands.

"It's incredible that I've lost everything but ... where is this dad?

"Snip, snip"

Suddenly I heard a strange sound, I turned around and saw a shadow on the top floor but it disappeared immediately, I decided to take the book and climb the stairs to find that person who wanders in the mansion.

When I reached the top floor I saw it was the attic, there was a big hole in the ceiling, my eyes were turned to a fireplace that had a bed made of hay or straw but on the wall where the fireplace was several cuts and articles.

"Snip, snip, snip"

"Because the sound seems to be ... scissors?" In the corner there was a person hiding in the shadows as if he were scared.

"You can get out of there, I will not hurt you"

The person starts to stop and starts to walk towards me, when I see the figure approaching it was seen that I had something in my hands I did not know what it was, I began to feel afraid, I just wanted to run, but for some strange reason I could not move.

But my fear vanishes when the person comes to light, wore a leather suit all over his body with several buckles, his black hair was a disaster had the face pale and scarred but what caught my attention were his hands.

Remember that I had the book if I opened it on a page, when comparing the image of the penultimate step of the "artful man" with the person who was nearby were completely the same, the only thing different was his hair and face because in the image he had Her hair was neat and her face was not pale or scarred.

"What's your name?" I asked, I wanted to know more about the person

"Edward and yours" I wonder, his voice was masculine and childish.

"My name is Edgar"

To be continue...


End file.
